


Prologue III  We Always Do

by Xacto



Series: Conversion Therapy [2]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anti Accords, Gen, M/M, Never Try to poison a Sorceror Supreme, Post Civil War, Pro Team Cap, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Clark Kent, Steve Rogers is broken, The Avengers are grateful to Bruce and T'Challa, The Avengers are helpless, Tony forgets that T'Challa is the richest Super Hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xacto/pseuds/Xacto
Summary: Bruce Wayne has decided that the Avengers should live with him at Wayne Manor. T'Challa and Bruce Wayne are footing the bills. Although they are happy, there are some wounds that are heal. Steve Rogers is the walking wounded. Kal El an established couple are just realizing how much Tony wounded Steve Rogers. It will take more than a newly re-forged shield to heal what is wrong with Steve.





	Prologue III  We Always Do

Prologue IV  
We Always Do

If there was one thing that delighted Kal- El, Clark Kent, Superman, it was this: The Avengers seemed utterly delighted to be sheltered at Wayne Manor. They enjoyed not hearing about how much their new gear cost. Bruce always felt that copious exploitation of one's wealth to be in poor taste. It was the same with T’Challa; There was a method to his madness. T’Challa was determined that the Avengers continue in the “Lifestyle they were accustomed to”: only T’Challa thought they lived like kings after each mission.  
“Surely you were feted and given parades every time you rescued someone.” The former monarch mused during one of their “Family Suppers.  
“Actually, they mourned their dead.” Clint mumbled between passing the broccoli.  
“Wakanda has lost a lot of persons. However, we understand that we could have lost more if the Avengers had not been there in Nigeria.” Shuri is still amazed at how you managed to save the planet from…  
“From another of Tony’s mishaps!” Thor boomed. The room became quiet. He saw a wisp of weariness cross Steve’s face. Diana saw it too.  
“Steve, we are not blaming you for Tony’s actions. He made a point of not telling you.”  
The once solid Super soldier leaped from the table and ran to one of the ornate bathrooms. The only sound heard was the sound of retching and sobbing.  
Clark got up first. The rest of the League rose almost uniformly. Bruce scooped ice in an ornate napkin the gold "K" "W" monograms darkened as he dipped it into a glass of water. It was obvious how intimately Clark knew the space. He opened a compartment and grabbed a blanket.  
“Steve, Open the door!” Bruce yelled. He then fished for a key. Together the men opened the door.  
Steve Rogers was on his knees. His face a ghostly pale. He heaved into the toilet.  
Bruce knelt beside him and pressed the makeshift compress to his neck.  
“Cry it out, soldier” He whispered. “Nobody expects you to just take shit and not do anything.”  
Steve tried to speak only to begin a fit of coughing.  
They carried the Shivering man to a nearby couch. Natasha tried to go to him but Diana stopped her Diana leaned into her hear and whispered tersely.  
“He is having a breakdown” AMAZO" better at attending to him. Does he have a fiancé or Boyfriend? “Natasha's throat filled with sand.  
“Well, you know that asshole who built Ultron, signed the Accords and swore at the Charter? That’s his boyfriend”  
Diana blanched and walked to Kal El. she whispered in his ear.  
She was not quick enough to stop him from smashing one of the panels.  
Bruce Wayne cradled Steve Rogers and watched as his husband of three years composed himself. ALFRED must have been alerted.  
The Bughatti transport glowed in the darkness . Clint watched as Connor, Dick Grayson and walked down the ramp.  
Appetites completely gone, the group busied themselves with cleaning up despite the housekeepers’ attempts to get them to rest.  
The next day, the group noticed two things: a new panel identical to the previous one was mounted. The other thing they noticed was that Steve was not at the table.  
“Your friend and His Majesty are at the Wakandan Medical Center. Shuri wants to make sure that Steve was not poisoned. He is in a state… Bruce broke off. He continued.  
“I think I am not ready to discuss anything with the United Nations at the moment”  
“I will meet with them instead” Kal El  
If Tony Stark had planned to agitate Steve Rogers, the sight of a barely contained Clark Kent was sobering.  
To Tony he seemed more sinister in the Brooks Brother double breasted suit.  
“May I ask Why we are still meeting with you?”  
“We are trying to make you see reason”  
“You mean you still propose to lie to us” a voice careened from the back.  
The red cape made Tony think of the man in the suit next to him. The glistening stone and oriental garb told him otherwise. He strode down the aisle.  
“I am Doctor Stephen Strange” he all but yelled. “No doubt you were just about to announce my untimely demise, Mr.’ Stark.  
Tony gasped Thaddeus Ross Blanched.  
“I can see that we need not discuss things further.” Kal El said to the assembled and stunned group.  
“Any further attempts on the lives of the League of Nations or the meta humans serving us will be considered an act of war” Amanda Waller said as she gathered her papers and rose to leave. The rest of the delegation left with her.  
As she passed Clark, she whispered “Welcome to the new Cold War.”

Tony motioned for Clark. They met in the bathroom.  
“I am just wondering”  
Clark stopped him  
“T’Challa and Bruce are in charge of Clint’s arrows.”  
“They are very”  
“Expensive since they are tipped with Vibranium. But with Wakanda signing the charter, His Majesty N’Jadaka considers their contribution very small: especially since they must guard the person as well as the metal.”  
How does this work? Tony Sneered “You send me the Bill?”  
“You mean, we send T’Challa the bill” Kal sneered. “You do know that only one tenth of T’Challa’s wealth is Royal Inheritance. Now, that he is no longer king, He is only worth three point Five Trillion and counting. The other Trillion he must put into the country and its allies”. Wakanda has some weird laws.  
“You do know that Bruce goes through a lot of clothing”  
“So, Do I” Kal gasped in mock horror “Good thing Bruce thought of that when he set up Bruce’s lab.”  
“Steve’ shield”  
“The Vibranium came from King T’Chakka! We had it melted down! His Majesty trusted you with that shield. The Avengers trusted you with the man behind the shield.  
“Well you can rebuild the shield it didn’t mean much to you”  
Clark grabbed Tony to shake him. The eyes began to glow, then they dimmed. He set Tony down and smoothed the lapels of his coat.  
“Rebuilding the shield is easy. Rebuilding the man, that’s another thing. But then again, he didn’t mean that much to you!” Clark pulled his eyeglasses out and put them on.  
“Well you folks just handle the old man” Tony yelled at Clark’s back.  
“We always do, little man, we always do.


End file.
